Korimari
The Korimari Empire, also known as the Korimar and in modern linguistics the Koremi, was a tier 0 admin race that was once the sole power of the observable universe an unknown amount of years ago, potentially dating back to the first 5 billion years that the universe has existed. At their height, the Korimar occupied, or at least had an observable presence in upwards of 20,000 galaxies including the Milky Way Galaxy and Hexgrid galaxy -- but the true number likely escalates incredibly farther above that. Commonly retorted as unintelligent creatures in their modern incarnations, the Korimari were responsible for the extinction of billions of intelligent species and the complete and total deletion of at least 2 galactic superclusters, making them the present cause behind the Corona-Borealis and Sculptor voids, and to date the most genocidal intelligent species in any one civilization's archives. The reason behind these events is unknown, but could perhaps be traced to prehistoric intergalactic combat, likely with other ascended tier 0 powers. The Korimari Empire purportedly dissolved over 880 million years ago. However, evidence contradicting this statement has been recovered in the past. In SAP2.5, Forelite archive terminology reads back on the Redemption Point in Koremian mythology, specifically the ever-shrinking atheist cult of Cebalism. The Redemption Point was, as all texts claimed, the point in the timeline of the universe that immorality, falsehoods, sins and corruption have overtaken the 'light' in the innumerous population of intelligent species in the universe. At this time, the Korimari were to return to the universe in a blaze of glory and death, the complete and utter annihilation and brutal extinction of every intelligent species that had dared pass the Redemption Point upon its approach. However, this categorizes all living intelligent species with the exception of the Korimar, or Koremian race. The crown of the Korimar, and in turn the title of Coerator was to be found on the head of the most able living being in the ancestral branches of the Korimari Empire -- the ancestors of the Korimar race, modern day Koremians. This would require ascension from the pits of technological imprudence, or the rise of the society into technological tier 0. As such, this would explain the destruction of the Forelite civilization in January of 2748 at the hand of the Hyrene Pact. The prevention of the crowning of the Coerator is essential to the continuation of the diversity of intelligent life in the known universe. At the core, the goal of the Coerator is the total annihilation of every other intelligent species in the universe. The tools at hand for this objective would be accessible with tier 0 technology, and the Koremian race could be 'swiftly freed from the shackles' of the tier 0 coalitions that would stand in their way. Forelite archives describe inactive Korimar armadas and extermination tools that await them beyond the reaches of local space, if 'local space' was used to describe the nearest 1,000 galaxies. Category:Tier 0 Faction Category:Admin Faction Category:Administrators Category:Empire Category:Koremi